chapter 3 Toothless
by Nimbus the Night Fury
Summary: now its time for toothless


Chapter 3- The original nightfury

SO I'm Finally asleep on the couch until.. Toothless decides to come over and yet again nudge me.

" Hey.. Hey buddy.. Come on wake up" he said

" _You got to be out of your mind fury" _I thought,

So with a long sigh I decided to get up since I couldn't get back to SLEEP!..

Anyway I got off the couch and stretched like I always do,

" so. Did you have a good sleep?" he asked

I just stood there, stared at him for a minute then said,

"_What do you think?" _I asked tiredly

He just chuckled a little and walked downstairs and I followed him outside into the sunshine with the calm breeze. I felt it across my face which woke me up so no more cranky fury.

" _doesn't he need Hiccup to fly"_, I thought,

"hey Toothless" I said

He turned around and looked at me,

"yeah?" he asked

I kind of stood there, trying to figure out the whole deal.

"well?" he said impatiently,

" I was just thinking.. don't you need Hiccup.. To fly?"

He stood there for a minute or two, went back inside, looked around, then went upstairs to search Hiccups' room.

"_where is that boy" _he thought,

"come on Nimbus" he said

I looked at him confused, not knowing what's going on.

" where.. Where we going toothless?" I asked

He turned around before he took off looking for his friend.

" we my friend, are going to look for Hiccup, he's got to be here" he said

So we went off in search of Hiccup, we looked everywhere, even in that secret place that no one knows about ( think of the trust scene in the movie)..

( except for Astrid but she will come in the story a little later)

Toothless and I looked all around Berk and just about to give up until Toothless' ears perked up.

"ahha!" he yelled

He ran off in the opposite direction and I just followed.

"toothless.. What's up?" I asked

He smiles, " I know where exactly where he is"

I followed him to a hut, but it was like everyone else's same foundation, same roof.

" This is Willows' place" he said

"who?" I asked

"don't you worry.. You will find out who he is" he said

He walked around to the back, looked inside and saw Hiccup sitting there with Willow and whatever he was doing. Suddenly he decides to go back around to the front and open the door and run in and tackle Hiccup to the ground.. And as you know he started licking him.

I had to look away because I was NOT watching that.

" ok bud.. Ok you found me" he said with a laugh

Willow.. Poor Willow just sat there looking at him as he just witnessed on what just happened. Toothless didn't care he was happy to see his friend alive.

"Alright Willow, I'll see you around" he said

Willow just sat there not saying a word.. I just sat there as well trying not to laugh.. But it was funny as crap. I had to leave the room so I could let it out.

I walk outside and I started laughing.

Hiccup and Toothless walk out

"what are you laughing at Nimbus?" he asked

I shook my head as to say

"nothing man"

So as the day became night we headed back to Hiccups' house but I didn't follow.. Toothless noticed and followed.

" HEY!.. Where are you going?" he asked

I turned around and jumped a little, seeing that he followed me up this far .

"I'm just going to practice No chance" I said

He looked at me a little confused,

"isn't it a little bit too late to being doing that?" he asked

I thought about it for a little while and agreed with him. So we went back to Hiccups' place and went up stairs. Hiccup was already in bed with his prosthetic leg, Toothless laid beside him. Once again I had the couch.

" _oh well better than the ground" _I thought.

Then I eventually went to sleep.. Nothing went wrong that night so it was actually pretty next day I got up before everyone. I was going to practice no chance and no one was going to stop me. I crept out I looked outside and it was dawn.

" _does it ever rain in Berk" _I thought

I heard someone behind me clear their throat. I turned around quickly to find out is was Toothless.

" oh gee man, you got to stop doing that" I said startled

He smiles and he knew what I was doing, he looked at me and motioned me back inside. I rolled my eyes wit ha smile and went back inside and couldn't fall back asleep so I sat on the couch and thought on how I was going to use No chance. But luckily I got tired and then fell back asleep.


End file.
